


11 Hours

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Chani is antsy, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sanghyuk is angry, They met once before, but are practically strangers, mild use of strong language (like.. three times)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: A lot can change in 11 hours- especially when you are stuck with someone you'd rather not be with.





	11 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I have read over it and got a friend to read through it, but it is late so we could have missed something! If you find any misspellings or anything feel free to let me know!

To say that Sanghyuk’s day began like a piece of shit was an understatement. 

He pushes himself with his handheld luggage through the cramped aisle, bowing apologetically to anyone he bumps into. Where the hell is seat ‘26 B’ anyway? It may just be the pressure of the other peoples attention, but Sanghyuk just can't seem to arrive to the designated seat.

Sanghyuk bites back his annoyance at the rough day, and apologises to the flight attendants for making a raucous. 

It’s fine. He’s here. At his seat. 

He heaves his luggage into the overhead compartment, his mind turning to mush at the idea of sitting down and finally getting some sleep.

“Excuse me” he speaks politely in English, to the black mop of hair on the outer seat, “could you please let me get to my seat?

The black hair man stirs, pushing himself up on his elbows and lifting his eye mask. Both their eyes widen with recognition, and Sanghyuk’s mood bursts again.

“You’re that motherfucker that spilled coffee in the cafeteria and almost made me miss my flight” he spits in Korean this time. It wasn’t because he assumed the slim boy was Korean, but instead, because it was more natural to curse in his native tongue. “And now we’re stuck next to each other, in an eleven hour flight?”

Before an answer escapes the other’s lips, a flight attendant is by Sanghyuk’s side, ushering him to sit in his allocated seat. 

The tension in his muscles lightly melts away when his exhausted body hits the seat, and he dozes off for a few hours. 

When he wakes, he takes the opportunity to examine the perpetrator of the deep brown stain on his favorite hoodie. 

He looks young, his face soft and round with a button like nose. He bites his lip nervously, and tugs his sweater over his hands. Sanghyuk can already feel the need for vengeance melt away.

He is stupidly yelling at a kid, who was in a similar rush as him- oh god and the shock to be sat next to Sanghyuk, who clearly recognised him and was mad.

Before Sanghyuk could overthink further, the doe eyed boy spoke up in crystal clear Korean: "I'm sorry about the coffee." 

His voice is much deeper than Sanghyuk's, and has a mesmerizing quality to it. Yet he sounds so tired. 

"Sorry about the outburst um-" 

"Chani" 

"Chani" Sanghyuk repeats, "I didn't mean to startle you, I'm just tired and stressed." 

Chani nods and smiles a little, "thank you for being so nice mister". 

Sanghyuk almost snorts at the title. 

"My name is Sanghyuk, but you can just call me hyung if it's easier." 

Chani purses his lips into a little pout as he thinks through Sanghyuk's proposal. 

"Okay, Sanghyuk-hyung." 

Their conversation dies off after that, Chani pulling his eye mask on and Sanghyuk turning on his portable console.

It isn’t until later that Sanghyuks attention is taken off his game by Chani, whose entire body shakes and his black hair is stuck to his forehead. He appears even smaller and more fragile like this and Sanghyuk instantly wants to protect the kid.

He gently shakes Chani’s shoulder, slowly removing his eye mask. 

Chani’s eyes instantly adjust to the dim lights of the plane; they’re filled with tears, sparkling like his eyes.

“H-hyung,” he manages, between harsh breaths, “I’ve had enough- I- I- I- n-need to get off this plane.”

Everything clicks for Sanghyuk: Chani wasn’t asleep at all, just hiding his fear in a convenient way. 

He brushes his hand through Chani’s hair, slowly trying to comfort him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Chani. Hyung’s got you.” He says with a smile.

Chani tries to smile back, but instead starts choking on air, desperately gasping for each breath as if he was drowning. 

Sanghyuk changes his position, instantly propping up the elbow rest between them to get closer to Chani. With one arm around Chani, he offers him the paper bag which previously stored his bottle of cola. Chani doesn’t reach for the bag, either he’s not sure what to do because he had never experienced this before, or his vision is already darkened by pure panic.

Sanghyuk gently places the bag against Chani’s mouth, rubbing his back as he gently instructs Chani to “breathe.”

A flight attendant appears, checking if everything is alright, Sanghyuk explains the situation and she runs through protocol measures. She asks Sanghyuk to continue his work, as he clearly relaxes the younger.

It takes some time, and careful attentiveness, but Chani can finally breathe steadily again. He shudders every now and then, clinging to Sanghyuks shirt. He buries his head into Sanghyuk’s chest and it’s almost hard to believe they met a little over eight hours ago.

Chani is able to calm enough in Sanghyuk’s arms to the point where he manages to fall asleep for the rest of the flight.

When they land in Seoul airport, Chani follows Sanghyuk through the gates like a little duckling. Which Sanghyuk finds to be the most adorable way to express gratitude. 

“Hyung, let’s eat some bingsu” Chani whines.

Sanghyuk could never say no to sweet things- be that bingsu or Chani.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble <3 give me your thoughts if you'd like in the comments~


End file.
